Falinors' (Assassin's Creed)
by Shirubahato
Summary: Dans une régions plutôt calme, des complots se sont ranimés. Prise en otage par son oncle Templier, Amelia Falinors, orpheline, se retrouve mêlée à des conflits familiaux dont elle se serait bien passer. Son cousin Erasmus, Assassin, va lui envoyer un de ses meilleur membre pour la libérée. Elle va devoir faire des choix fondamentaux, suivant les pas de ses parents.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Dans une famille noble, le frère ainé rentrait, tranquille, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit évasif, de son rendez-vous avec la femme qu'il aime. Mais en rentrant chez lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit chamboulée.

_ « Enfin tu rentres mon frère, lui lança son cadet.

_ Yanis ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

_ Tant mieux, comme ça je peux aborder le sujet de suite, Yohan.

_ De quoi veux-tu me parler mon frère ?

_ Des origines de notre famille. »

Le regard du grand brun se ternis, inquiet du thème abordé par son frère.

_ « Mais encore ?

_ Tu sais que nous avons déménagé il y a de cela … 2 générations ?

_ Oui, notre famille était accusée de meurtre …

_ Justifier.

_ Hein ?

_ La vérité c'est que, ces meurtres ont bien été exécuté par notre ancêtre, mais les Assassins ont réussi à nous dénoncer, voilà pourquoi nous sommes partis. Nous sommes Templiers mon cher frère, et en honneur de notre famille, les Falinors, J'ai décidé de reprendre l'affaire familiale. J'ai déjà pu recontacter nos anciens associés et ils sont d'accord pour reprendre activité avec nous.

_ Des Templiers ? Non …

_ Et si. Et en tant qu'ainé c'est à toi de reprendre les commandes de la famille …

_ Non ! Il est hors de question que je fasse parti d'un clan quelconque ! s'énerva Yohan désemparé. Il y a une femme que j'aime et tu la connais, je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir, je n'ai pas envie de planifier une quelconque reprise de pouvoir ! L'histoire des Templier est bien connue !

_ Mais c'est notre destin mon frère ! C'est notre devoir, c'est dans notre sang !

_ Non. Je ne veux pas …

_ Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas quitter la famille comme ça …

_ Je ne dirais rien, je vous laisserais tranquilles … mais je t'en prie, ne me mêle pas à ce genre d'arnaques.

_ Ce ne sont pas des arnaques !

_ C'est, ou ça, ou je te fais couler !

_ Tu n'oserais pas …

_ C'est mal me connaître mon frère. »

Puis sans le laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Yohan reparti en direction de sa chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ainé des Falinors décida de sortir, espérant trouver sa douce malgré l'horaire tardive. A peine avait-il fait trois pas dehors que quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre pour se jeter sur lui et l'entrainer dans une ruelle avant de l'assommer.

A son réveille, Yohan se trouvait attaché, poings et pieds écartés contre un murs.

_ « Hmmm … Où est-ce que je suis ? …

_ Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin le Templier ?

_ Templiers ? »

Quand il ouvrit complètement les yeux, il était entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes, tous habillé de la même façon. Mais sur leurs ceintures un logo bien précis était représenté.

_ « Oh nooon …. Des Assassins. Il y a erreur, je ne suis pas un Templier …

_ Pas un templier !? Tu te fous de ma gueule Falinor ? Nous savons très bien que vous avez prévu de reprendre le flambeau de vos ancêtres !

_ Mon frère oui mais pas moi ! Je ne veux pas en faire partie.

_ Toi ? Et quel est ta motivation à abandonner ta famille comme si de rien était ?

_ Je ne veux pas décevoir la femme que j'aime …

_ La femmes que tu aimes ? Sincèrement ?

_ Oui … je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de problème avec moi, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je l'aime beaucoup trop. »

Derrière la porte, une agitation se manifesta et quand elle s'ouvrit une femme et deux hommes entrèrent.

_ « Mais laisser moi ! hurlait la femme. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas voir le prisonnier !? …. Oh- Yohan ?

_ Syndie ? …. Ooooh naaan …. Tu fais partie des assassins, c'est pas vrai !

_ Tu es Templier ?

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné ma famille là-dessus, et pour toi. Mais … pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça non plus … »

Ils se regardèrent un moment et elle se retourna vers son supérieur.

_ « S'il vous plait, laisser le partir.

_ Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ?

_ Oui. Il a toujours été sincère … Ce genre d'histoire n'est pas son style, explique-t-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme, c'est un homme plus rêveur et attentionnée.

_ Syndie …, dit doucement Yohan.

_ Relâchez-le ! et je demande à ce qu'on m'exclue de l'ordre des assassins !

_ Quoi !? Mais tu fais partie de nos meilleurs membres !

_ S'il a été capable de quitter sa famille, je décide de faire comme lui. »

Sans dire un mot, les Assassins vinrent détacher Yohan et il se précipita pour prendre sa compagne pour l'embrasser comme jamais.

Deux mois plus tard, ils avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement au beau milieu de la ville. Un ans plus tard ils se marièrent et 18 mois après, naquit une petite fleur aux cheveux clairs de sa mère et aux yeux perçant de son père.

Mais leurs passé les rattrapa, surtout celui de Yohan, et les deux parents moururent, tués par des Templiers, alors que la jeune Amelia n'avait que 14 ans. Jusque-là, elle s'était occupé d'elle-même, aidée par une amie de ses parents, et par son cousin, âgé de 6 ans de plus qu'elle.

Elle avait découvert dans sa cave, l'existence de papier visiblement très important, qu'elle avait caché dans un endroit qu'elle pensait inviolable, sachant que c'était ce pourquoi Yohan et Sydie étaient morts. Mais si la cachette l'était, elle non. Un jour, lors de sa 17ème année, elle fut enlevée par son oncle, Yanis, espérant qu'elle révèle la cachette de ses documents.

Fin prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de présentation sur le prologue, donc je me rattrape ici !

Je suis Shirubahato, en "partenariat" avec Flavie Octavia. J'ai découvert Assassin's Creed dernièrement et j'ai déjà la tête remplie d'idées. Ce premier chapitre est un peu court étant donné qu'il se passe que sur une partie de la nuit. Promis pour la suite il y aura plus de contenue.

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre où nous entrons vraiment dans l'histoire avec Amelia, la fille de Yohan et Syndie, maintenant âgée de 17 ans.

Bonne lecture !

Il était 11 heures du soir. Amelia dormais dans sa chambre, ou plutôt sa prison gardée par deux gardes devant sa porte. Son oncle prenais soins d'elle, mais elle ne voulait prendre partit des Templiers. Comme sa mère elle se voulait de celui des Assassins, et donc d'Erasmus, son cousin, fils de Yanis.

Ah ! Les conflits familiaux … Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, un certain Connors avait eu des problèmes avec son père.

/

Posté à l'ombre d'une ruelle, un jeune Assassin attendait le changement de garde pour agir.

Il s'élança, plus silencieux que la brise, sur une fenêtre du ré-de chaussé, et commença à grimper jusqu'à arriver à la fenêtre complètement à droite de dernier étage. « C'est bien celle-ci que m'a indiqué Erasmus … ». Sans bruis il entra, par chance la fenêtre était ouverte, et s'avança vers les lit. « _Méfit, toi. Elle a tout de même un caractère_ _bien trempé_ » lui avait dit son chef. Mais en dégageant délicatement une mèche du visage de la jeune fille, il découvrit un doux visage qui dormait paisiblement. « _Elle n'a pas l'aire si problématique que ça …_ » pensa l'homme. Puis en essayant d'être le plus doux possible, il la secoua légèrement pour la réveillée. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant, mais quand elle aperçut l'intrus au-dessus d'elle est paniqua et tenta de s'échapper de l'autre côté du lit en criant. Mais bien plus rapide qu'elle, l'Assassin passa au-dessus du meuble, la plaqua contre le mur, décrochant l'arme à son bras –toujours retenue par des chaines- pour éviter qu'elle ne s'active alors qu'il l'empêchait de crier, plaquant toute sa main sur sa bouche, son autre main lui tenant le poignet et le corps presque complètement plaquer contre le sien pour la bloquer. Elle avait la respiration forte sous la panique

_ « Chuuuuut … Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal, c'est votre cousin qui m'envoie cous sortir de là, expliqua l'homme devant elle »

Mais les gardes à sa porte l'avaient entendu crier et se dépêchait de toquer.

_ « Mademoiselle ! Que ce passe-t-il ?! Répondez !

_ Merde … »

Elle observa rapidement le bras de son gêneur et compris effectivement qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal quand elle vit l'arme qu'il avait justement dés'enclanchée. Elle lui tapota la main et il retourna la tête vers elle qui lui fit signe d'enlever sa main.

_ « Pourquoi ? Que tu cries à l'aide ? … »

Amelia fit non de la tête et lui indiqua du doigt la porte. Il comprit alors et, sans pour autant la relâcher complètement, dégagea la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle souffla et tourna son visage vers la porte.

_ « Gnn ! C'est quoi tout ce vacarme !? Pourquoi vous me réveillez en criant !?

_ Nous vous avons entendu crier, nous avons crue qu'il y avait un problème.

_ J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ça arrive ! Maintenant partez ou j'irais me plaindre auprès de mon oncle, bande de truands !

_ Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle, bonne fin de soirée »

Puis ce fut le silence. L'assassin relâcha enfin la jeune fille et s'excusa pour sa brutalité.

_ « Alors comme ça c'est mon cousin qui vous envoie ? Donnez-moi son nom complet.

_ Erasmus Falinors, Mademoiselle.

_ Bien, je vois que vous ne mentez pas … mais dites-moi, Vous êtes donc un assassin !?

_ Oui mais il faudrait vite que nous filions d'ici, votre cousin …

_Gnn ! … J'en ai ras le bol de ses disputes de famille ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, étonné de sa réaction, mais à ce nouveau crie, le garde rappliquèrent, tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Amelia fit signe de fuir à l'Assassin en répétant « _Cachez-vous, cachez-vous !_ » puis en attrapant une couverture elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit.

_ « Quoi encore ? …

_ Pourquoi criez-vous comme ça ?

_ … Vous avez raisons … je suis désolée, je vais retourner me coucher cette fois-ci »

Puis elle referma la porte en s'y adossant. Elle poussa un long soupir puis observa sa chambre en panoramique, essayant de retrouver le jeune homme. Amelia s'avança …

_ « Messire ? Vous pouvez sortir …. Où êtes-vous ?

_ Ici ! souffla l'Assassin en laissant sa tête dépasser du haut de la fenêtre.

_ Que ? … Mais dans quelle position êtes-vous ?

_ Bah, pendu par les pieds. »

Intrigué, la jeune femme se rapprocha et, passant la tête par la fenêtre, regarda l'Assassin qui, d'assurance, agita les mains sur les côtés. Elle sourit et rigolant.

_ « Maintenant dépêchez-vous, il faut que nous partions. »

Sans un mot elle retourna à l'intérieur, pris une sacoche et récupéra quelques affaires. L'Assassin ralla mais elle répliqua qu'il s'agissait de biens en liens avec ses parents.

Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais commença à avoir un vertige en regardant vers le bas. Le jeune homme attira son attention vers lui et l'aida à monter sur le toit. Amelia resta un instant à observer la ville et ses lumières du soir.

_ « Bien et maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle

_ Le chemin le plus court est par là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Il nous suffira de traverser.

_ Faites attention, il me semble que les planches ne sont pas stables par endroit…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en avançant, … j'ai l'abi-tuuuuuuude ! »

Le toit venait de se fendre sous ses pieds et il disparut. La jeune fille resta un instant inerte, puis elle se précipita au-dessus du trou. A l'intérieur, L'assassin n'avait le temps de se relever que déjà on l'attaquait. Mais les gardes ne faisaient pas le poids fasse eu jeune homme, qui les achevait, ou assommait, un par un –voir deux à la fois par moment.

_ « Messire ! cria Amelia

_ Nous vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude !

_ Vous aviez dit la même pour- …

_ Là, deux fois plus que pour le toit ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans cette impasse. Elle tenta de passer dans le trou sans tomber, mais très vite elle lâcha, assommant deux gardes sous elle.

_ « Belle chute, c malin ! Maintenant restez derrière moi ! Je dois vous ramener saine et sauve !

_ Mais je tiens à- …

_ Faites ce que je vous dites ! »

Elle se tue et recula, jusqu'à se cogner à une armoire vitrée, remplie d'armes. Quand elle se retourna pour voir le combat, un garde allait le frapper par derrière. Sans réfléchir elle tira une épée de l'armoire et se jeta sur l'ennemi lui plantant l'arme dans le bras et le faisant tomber dans les escaliers. Puis elle revint se coller au dos de l'Assassin.

_ « Mais que faites-vous au bon dieu !? hurla-t-il

_ Je surveille votre cul, histoire qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud. »

Il resta un instant désemparé. Son chef avait finalement raison, elle a un caractère bien trempée. Heureusement pour elle les gardes n'osaient pas l'attaquer, contrairement à son « sauveur » qui lui se battait de plein pot.

Pendant un moment, le temps que les renforts n'arrivent, l'étage était enfin vide. L'Assassin lança un grappin à une poutre près de l'ouverture et le fixa bien.

_ « Venez, ne perdons plus de temps, dit-il en tendant la main à Amelia. »

Elle saisit son bras et comme par magie, le grappin les remontait de lui-même. Il lui conseilla de remonter les jambes quand il aperçut les nouveaux gardes. Mais la jeune fille ne compris pas de suite, un garde à arbalète tira, essayant de viser l'Assassin, mais ce fut Amelia qui se la prit en pleine jambe, marqué d'une grande coupure et la flèche plantée dans la cuisse.

L'Assassin l'aida au plus vite à la remonter sur les tuiles et commença à partir, mais sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. Elle le regarda désolée.

_ « Aïe-ch ! Désolé … mais je n'arrive pas à la poser … »

L'Assassin la regarda un instant et finalement la fit monter sur son dos en essayant de ne pas écraser sa jambe. Doucement il descendit le mur puis après avoir vérifié qu'elle était toujours éveillée, s'enfuit en courant dans les rues.

Te temps à autres il sentait l'étreinte de la jeune fille se resserrer sur ses épaules et à chaque fois, il essayait de la rassurer.

Visiblement, personne ne les avait suivis, l'Assassin en profita pour ralentir. Mais Amelia c'était déjà endormie.

Arrivé près d'une maison il frappe, et très vite on ouvrit.

_ « Je sais que je dors tard mais qui a … »

L'homme à la porte se tue en voyant son ami et la jeune fille, mais quand il vit sa blessure à la jambe, il s'empressa de les faire entrer. L'Assassin réveilla Amélia pendant que leur hôte allait chercher des soins.

_ « Où sommes-nous ? s'interrogea la fille

_ Chez un ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive avec de quoi vous soigner. »

A peine eu-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre homme arriva.

_ « J'ai ce qu'il faut ! Mais il va falloir lui arracher la flèche de la jambe …

_ Bien … euh … …

_ Amelia, se présenta enfin la jeune fille.

_ Amelia, regardez ailleurs et accrochez-vous à quelque chose »

Tout de suite elle agrippa les épaules de l'Assassin, qui, surprit, la regarda un instant. Il enleva ses gants, releva la robe de la jeune fille et déchira son bas. Il posa une main ferme juste devant la flèche et la saisit de l'autre.

_ « Aller … j'y vais à un … deux … »

Il senti la cuisse se contracter sous sa main et sans dire trois retira la flèche d'un coup, arrachant un crie soudain de douleur à Amelia. Elle lâcha pris et s'effondra en arrière. Tout de suite, l'Assassin serra la plait dans sa main et pris son foulard pour faire un garrot. Une fois la plaie maitrisée son ami lui tendit un chiffon mouillé avec lequel il nettoya la jambe de la jeune fille et ses mains du sang qui c'était écoulé abondement. Une fois la plaie propre et un minimum sèche, il desserra petit à petit son foulard, jusqu'à l'enlever complètement et termina par placer un bandage sur sa cuisse. Quand il eut terminé, il serra par endroit la jambe d'une poigne ferme pour aider le sang à circuler de nouveau.

Épuisée par la douleur Amelia n'osait pas se redresser.

_ « C'est bon, c'est terminé, mademoiselle, dit-il calmement.

_ Aïe ….

_ Pour une femme je vous ai trouvée bien résistante.

_ Comment ça « pour une femme » ! Discrimination ! Les femmes peuvent être aussi, voir plus forte, que les hommes !

_ Et bien … je voudrais bien voir ça un jour.

_ Vous le verrez bien assez tôt mon cher, puis elle se retourna vers leur hôte, Merci pour votre hospitalité, et pardonner notre dérangement.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Je lui dois bien des services à ce charognard, expliqua l'homme.

_ Charognard ! Tu vas voir si je suis un charognard ! s'énerva l'Assassin, Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle !

_ Oui ! Et tu es mon ami, charognard.

_ Viel escroc, va !

_ Il est toujours froid, mais dans le fond il a un bon cœur, dit-il en s'adressant à Amelia. Bon je vais vous chercher de quoi manger, va donc l'installer dans la chambre à l'étage. »

Puis il partit. Sans un mot, l'Assassin la pris comme une princesse, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur son pansement et la monta à l'étage. Dans la chambre il la déposa sur le lit et lui tendit un coussin, prit dans le placard, pour sa jambe. Très vite l'hôte revint avec du lard et des fruit, mais il préféra les laisser tranquille.

_ « Votre cousin va me tuer, je vous ramène avec une blessure à la jambe, commença l'Assassin.

_ Mais non, en tout cas, s'il y retrouve quoi que ce soit à redire, il va m'entendre !

_ Il avait raison … vous avez un caractère bien trempé.

_ D'où il se permet … ? Vous avez vu son caractère à lui !? un monsieur commande tout, tout doit être droit et juste, limite il ne ris jamais …

_ Heureusement qu'il ne vous entend pas.

_ Oh mais qu'il m'entende ! il le sais déjà tout ça de toutes façon.

_ ….

_ … au fait, messire, Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Caleb, mais beaucoup m'appel Cal- ou Call [col].

_ Moi j'aime beaucoup Caleb, c'est peu commun.

_ Ma mère était Anglaise.

_ Était ?

_ Mes parents sont mort il y a … 10 ans de cela, je n'avais encore que 12 ans. Tué par des templiers, pour une histoire d'église. Je me suis donc tout de suite « reconvertit » chez les Assassins.

_ Vous avez donc 22 ans … Moi 17, et ça doit faire environ 4 ans que mes parents sont morts, mais je présume que vous connaissez l'histoire ?

_ Qui, ici, ne connait pas l'histoire du Templier Yohan Falinors qui a quitté sa famille pour épouser l'ex Assassin Syndie, et leurs mort tragique. En revanche c'est vrai que pratiquement personne ne connait vote nom.

_ Mes parents préféraient me garder à l'écart de tous ragots. »

Puis il eut un long silence. Les deux jeunes gens se comprenaient, pouvaient comprendre le ressenti de l'autre et sa douleur du passer …. Mais très vite, Caleb se repris et lui conseilla de dormir. Lui préférait somnoler sur une chaise.

Amelia s'allonge sur sa jambe valide et serra contre son cœur la sacoche qu'elle avait amené avec elle, s'endormant petit à petit.


End file.
